The purpose of this small grant application is to allow an experienced investigator to test new molecular biological techniques for study of effects of ethanol on gene expression. The PI proposes to spend four months in the laboratory of Dr. Michael Miles (Gallo Center, UCSF, San Francisco) to learn new assays and to then return to his laboratory to implement these techniques. In Dr. Miles' laboratory, a beat shock protein (Hsc70) gene will be studied as its expression is known to be regulated by ethanol. Proposed experiments will define the cis-acting elements of this gene that are responsive to ethanol using promoter deletions, point mutations and DNA footprinting of regulatory regions. The long-term goal of this training is to use these techniques to understanding the effects of ethanol on expression of genes coding for subunits of the GABA-A receptor.